Blog użytkownika:Trixie
' Mój nowy przyjaciel zeskoczył z mojego ramienia i wylądowawszy gładko na trawie, spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. Oczekiwał zapewne jakiejś reakcji, jednak ja stałam w miejscu i wpatrywałam się tępo w przstrzeń. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę. Ja - Amy Courage - jestem w świecie Slugterry ! ' ' - Wow - wykrztusiłam w końcu i kucnęłam, aby jakoś zebrać myśli. Mój śluzaczy kompan uśmiechnął się do mnie, a jego rubinowe oczka rozbłysły od ekscytacji. Wyciągnęłam dłoń, a on wskoczył na nią radośnie i zapiszczał cicho. Uśmiechnęłam się i pogłaskałam go po główce, koniuszkiem palca wskazującego. Stworzątko zamruczało jak kot, co wywołału o mnie krótki chichot. ' ' - Masz jakieś imię ? - spytałam go, po czym mentalnie dałam Sobie w twarz. Bo niby jak miałam zrozumieć mowę śluzaków ? Spojrzałam na swojego drucha, który kręcił teraz przecząco główką po czym spojrzał na mnie z zachwytem a zarazem z zniecierpliwieniem. - Mam nadać Ci imię ?' ' - Iiii ! - podskoczył radośnie. Przyjżałam mu się uważniej. ' ' Miał ciałko podobne do Burpy'ego tyle że jego czułki były dłuższe i zakończone czymś na kształt haczyków. Miał inteligentne spojrzenie, czerwonych jak rubin oczu i fioletową barwe ciała, z tą różnicą że jego brzuszek pozostawał biały. ' ' - Hmm ? - zamyśliłam się - Może nazwiemy Cię... Nano ? - zagugerowałam. Śluzak skinął energicznie główką po czym wskoczył mi na ramię. Spojrzałam przed Siebie. Wśród kolorowych drzew znajdowała się baza Shane'a. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, spojrzałam na Nano, który wpatrywał się w baze z iskierkami w oczach. ' ' - Tylko mi nie mów, że chcesz tam iść ! - jęknęłam. Jasne że chciałam poznać gang Shane'a, ale gdybym tam poszła od tak, w najlepszym przypadku uznaliby mnie za szpiega Doktora Blacka i przegonili użeywając swoich blasterów. Na samą myśl o takim spotkaniu, przechodziły mnie dreszcze. Nano spojrzał na mnie ponaglająco, westchnęłam i ruszyłam przed Siebie. Po chwili usłyszałam szelet. Instyktownie odwróciłam się by przeczesać wzrokiem najbliższy teren.' ' - Kto tam je... AAH ! - krzyknęłam przerażona, kiedy coś obwiązało mi lewą kostkę i powiesiło do góry nogami. Spojrzałam na Nano, który rozglądał się niespokojnie z boku na bok. ' ' - Chyba złapaliśmy kilka na raz. - usłyszałam niski męski głos, spojrzałam w bok i zobaczyłam dwóch osiłków Blacka. ' ' - Nano, ukryj się. - szepnęłam do śluzaka, który skinął głową i czmychnął w leśną gęstwinę. ' ' Gorączkowo zaczęłam szukać w głowę jakiegoś planu działania, przecież mogli mi zrobić wszystko prawda ? Spojrzałam na ich pas i kiedy zobaczyłam Ghule, poczuła jak stają mi włosy na karku. W serialu może i nie były takie straszne, ale kiedy ma się z nimi do czynienia realu można śmiało trząść portkami. ' ' - Huh ? To nie śluzaki kretynie, tylko jakiś bahor ! - jeden z nich rąbnął drugiego w łeb. ' ' - Ja Ci dam bahora, ty idioto ! - zaczęłam się szarpać, by jakoś wydostać się z więzów, ale na nic mi się to zdało. Zamiast tego, chyba rozwścieczyłam nieco swoich nowych ''kolegów, ''bo jeden z nich wyciągnął blaster i właśnie zamierzał odszczelić mi łeb. ' Amy ty kretynko, zbeształam się w myślach zaciskając oczy. ' ' - Hę ? - zdziwiłam się kiedy zamiast bólu, usłyszałam jęk i poczułam potworny smród od którego łzawiły mi oczy. ' ' - Pronto rozwiąż dziewczynę, my się zajmiemy ludźmi Blacka. - usłyszałam głos Eli i odetchnęłam z ulgą, jak nic użyli Wzdętośluzusa. Nigdy nie mogłam sobie nawet wyobrazić tego smrodu, a teraz przekonałam się na własnej skórze że nigdy w życiu nawet bym tego nie chciała ! ' - Nie lękaj się, albowiem Pronto Wspaniały...' ' - Rozwiąz mnie, potem będziesz gadał ! - syknęłam, czując jak krew napływa mi do głowy. Kret prychnął po czym przeciął linę i pozwolił mi upaść, twarzą na trawe. Cham jeden !' ' - Nic Ci się nie stało ? - usłyszałam głos Trixie. Obok niej stał Kord oraz Eli, natomiast obrażony Pronto mamrotał coś w kącie o mojej niewdzięczności. Wywróciłam oczami i wstałam.' ' - Chyba nie. - mruknęłam - Swoją drogą mam na imię Amy. ' '- Ja jestem Eli, a to mój gang. Trixie, Kord no i Pronto. - skinęłam głową, chociaż już i tak bardzo dobrze ich znałam. - Swoją drogą, jak się tutaj znalazłaś ? Myślałem że mój ojciec dobrze ukrył położenie bazy...' ' - Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć, ale najpierw muszę znaleść swojego śluzaka. - w tym samym momencie, roztrzęsiony Nano wyskoczył z nikąd i lądując na moim ramieniu mówił coś przejęty w swoim własnym języku. ' ' - Rozgadany, nie ma co ! - zaśmiał się Kord. ' ' - Fajne masz ciuchy. - zauważyła Trixie, spojrzałam w dół i zbladłam. Miałam na Sobie ziemskie ubrania, co oznaczało że zapewne będę musiała się tłumaczyć przed Eli. Zerknęłam mimowolnie na chłopaka, tak jak podejrzewałam wpatrywał się w mnie z niemym pytaniem oraz szokiem. ' ' - D..Dzięki, Trixie. - wykrztusiłam. - Ja już chyba lepiej pójdę. - oświadczyłam odwracając się, ale wtedy ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek. Eli wpatrywał się w mnie swoimi niebieskimi oczami, od których dostawałam dreszczy.' ' - Chyba nie myślisz, że tak Cię teraz puścimy ? - zapytał - Pójdziesz z nami. Weźmiesz prysznic, zjesz coś i opowiesz nam jak to się stało, że znalazłaś naszą kryjówkę. Jasne ?' ' - Jak słońce ! - pisnęłam. Od kiedy Eli Shane był taki straszny ? Chyba już wolałabym się zmierzyć z Blackiem i armią jego Ghulów... nie wróć, wredy Eli też jakoś ujdzie. ' ' - Na co czekamy, chodźmy ! - Kord klasnął w swoje szerokie dłonie i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła w kierunku bazy. ' JUŻ PO MNIE ! Jutro postaram się dodać kolejne dwa rozdziały opowiadania. :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach